A little pain
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: "Oye Adrien, ¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?"


_Viajando a la luna,_

 _Cuando duermo tú estás en mis sueños_

 _Estamos solos los dos y tú haces brillar más estrellas_

 _Olvide como sonreír para poder ser más fuerte_

 _Estoy segura de que si estoy contigo, podré hacerlo_

 _Mírame._

Oye Adrien, ¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? Era tan sólo invierno, cuando el río Sena solía congelarse. El día que nos conocimos fue obra del destino.

Recuerdo que estabas con esa chaqueta negra de traje, con esa sonrisa radiante y con aquella mano estirada, dispuesto ayudarme. Con cierta vergüenza y mi mano temblorosa acepte tu ayuda, mis mejillas sonrojadas y mi mirada esquiva. Realmente fuiste mi héroe. Mi cuerpo se encontraba en busca de calor, y tú, me diste aquella chaqueta, ni siquiera me conocías y me la dabas. Debí darte lástima, después de todo era la torpe chica que se intentó suicidar y no funcionó. Pero no importa, realmente ya no me interesaba, porque aquella mirada verdosa llena de esperanzas fue mi luz guía.

 _Estoy aquí esperando por ti_

 _Aunque mañana no sea igual que hoy_

 _Estoy aquí esperando por ti_

 _Sin parar de gritar_

 _Estoy segura de que_

 _Mi corazón busca un camino que nos una para poder recordar_

 _No es necesario llorar._

Todas las tardes me perdía entre mis pensamientos, pensando en las mil posibilidades de volverte a encontrar. Todavía conservaba tu chaqueta, la cual poseía tu olor y tu calor. Mi amiga dice que me olvide de ti, que si enamoró de una ilusión saldré lastimada otra vez. Pero no fue tan sólo cuestión de tiempo que hicieras presencia.

Recuerdo que me encontraba en dirección al salón de artes, con mi cuaderno de trabajo entre mis brazos y una maleta con lápices. Los rayos de sol eran débiles, pero proporcionaban el calor necesario, el viento ya no era tan fuerte y las hojas volvían a brotar. No fue hasta que choque con algo para devolverme a la tierra. Eras tú, con unos jeans azules, una remera negra y camisa blanca. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, pensé que te acordarías de mí, quizás era egocéntrico de mi parte porque tan sólo aceptaste mis disculpas como las de una desconocida. Y te fuiste hablando con otra chica.

Le conté todo a Alya y como ella me decía, debía olvidarte. Nunca supe por qué estabas allá, hasta que me enteré que aquella chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules era tu novia. Fui una ilusa.

 _Viajando en silencio_

 _Estiro mi mano para poder tocarte_

 _Pero tú estás muy lejos, ya no te veo en mis recuerdos_

 _Puedo oír tu voz cuando cierro mis ojos_

 _A pesar del pequeño dolor estaré bien_

 _Mírame._

Pero quizás no tanto, porque tan sólo fue esperar una semana para volverte a ver. Sin embargo fue un tanto especial, quien diría que serías al modelo que tendríamos que pintar desnudo.

Sí, fue una hermosa casualidad. Me encontraba arreglando en atril, colocando mis pinturas en un lado y amarrando mi cabello a lo alto. De repente los suspiros de mis compañeras me llamo la atención, cuando te vi entrar como un ángel. Mis manos se inmovilizaron y sentí como mi respiración se volvía irregular. Tú caminabas directo al podio, con una expresión seria. Al parecer te molestaba la reacción de las otras chicas, las cuales se te acercaron rápidamente pedir tu número. Por mi parte no lo hice, la pena era más grande. Así que tan sólo me senté a esperar las órdenes del profesor. No sé el porqué, pero mis ojos necesitaban verte y fue en aquel instante en que me percaté que tenías la mirada sobre mí. Y me sonreíste, sólo a mí. Yo tan sólo te dediqué una sonrisa tímida. Vi como el profesor entraba y te decía que te prepararas. Y te levantaste, sosteniendo mi mirada, cuando te quitaste la bata quedando completamente desnudo ante mí. Pero yo sabía que eras una caja de misterio, ¿por qué me mirabas a mí? Nunca lo supe, tan sólo me dediqué a retratar todo lo que sentía de ti.

Por la tarde, me encontraba arreglando mi bufanda. La temperatura no me acompañaba. Y ahí estabas tú, apoyado en el muro de la Universidad. Mi corazón se agitó y busqué otra vez tu mirada, la cual me concediste a medida que te acercabas a mí.

-Esto es tuyo- me dijiste, mientras tomabas mi mano y me dabas un collar. Me sentí perdida y mis lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, los sollozos incontrolables eliminaron el silencio del lugar. El collar que me tenía guardado Nathanael.

-¿Cómo?- necesitaba respuestas. Nathanael fue la causa de mi intento de suicidio, fue todo para mí y él se esfumó como el agua entre mis dedos. Recuerdo cuando le dijeron que le quedaba seis meses y yo no lo quise dejar, por más que me obligara, no lo dejaría. Sin embargo eso nos terminó matando a los dos.

-Lo siento mucho Marinette, en un principio no te reconocí, no pensé que estarías aquí, después de lo ocurrido- dijiste con tristeza profunda, mientras apretabas los puños. Yo tan sólo me quedé observándote -Mi amigo, Nath, hubiera deseado que fueras feliz. Me quiero asegurar de eso-

-Créeme que soy tan feliz como puedo. Porque después de todo tan sólo soy otro ser humano roto- me di la vuelta, mi cabeza no soportaba todo lo hoy.

-Adrien Agreste- dijiste de repente. Tu sonrisa cálida calmo la tormenta de mi interior.

-Un placer-.

 _Estoy aquí esperando por ti_

 _Aunque estés perdido y el viento sople con fuerza_

 _Estoy aquí esperando por ti_

 _Mira hacia el cielo_

 _Mi corazón te protege_

 _Estiro mis brazos e intento tocarte_

 _Para que vuelvas a ser como eras antes_

 _No es necesario llorar_

Fue en aquel entonces en que me dediqué avanzar con mi vida. Dejar el recuerdo de Nath como era, recuerdos. Y mis padres se alegraron, cuando volví a ser lo que era, la muchacha de la sonrisa radiante, aquella que estudiaba arte en memoria de su novio muerto.

Era verano, lo recuerdo por las constantes insistencias de mis amigas para ir a la playa. Cerca de Normandía. Por mi parte, yo sólo quería disfrutar de los rayos de sol en mi azotea, mientras dibujaba París. Esos pequeños placeres que te daba la vida, sin embargo, fue aquel verano el más especial. En la tarde de un día miércoles te vi, peleando con aquella chica. La vi derramar lágrimas, hasta que sentiste mi presencia al igual que ella. Yo me removí incómoda, por sus miradas cargadas de dolor.

-Lo siento- susurre antes de marcharme con toda prisa.

Pero tan sólo a unos metros escuché tus pasos, y luego sentir tu mano en mi brazo.

-Es bueno verte, Marinette- yo no quería caer ante ti, pero como no hacerlo con aquella sonrisa.

-¿Por qué terminaron?- te pregunté de repente. Siempre me pareciste una persona especial.

-Porque el amor se agota. Sobre todo si no es verdadero-.

Y que sabías palabras, tanto que no me percaté que antes de caer un abismo ante tu amor, tenía que haber sabido que sólo sería yo. Porque tendría que haber sabido que me abandonarías a mitad de camino.

Después de aquel día, casualmente nos encontrábamos en los lugares más extraños. Y siempre nos dedicábamos hablar de nuestros sueños, nuestros miedos. Cada vez más estabas cerca de mí. Pero siempre recordaré el último día que te vi.

 _Escucha bien_

 _Sentir algo y sentir nada, escucha atentamente, escucha._

 _Destruyes rápidamente el sueño cada momento._

 _Encontraras la solución, donde haya silencio. Escucha atentamente, escucha._

 _Deja que la sangre fluya a través de los espacios, del universo._

Era una noche como otra cualquiera de verano, nos encontrábamos en tu departamento, mientras yo te pintaba. Luego de una de nuestras tantas conversaciones te me acercaste.

-Marinette, seamos felices por esta noche- me susurraste en el oído. Yo me negaba, no estaba bien. Por más que te amaba, eso no debía suceder. Pero era débil, y caí ante tus caricias y besos. Me llevaste al paraíso en tan sólo un instante.

Pero todo lo que empieza rápido, acaba rápido y sólo tuve que esperar tres días para saber que te ibas de Francia, que me dejabas una vez más sola y rota.

Oye Adrien ¿recuerdas nuestra última conversación? Porque yo sí, la llevó todo los días como una herida abierta. En este día frío, frente al río Sena, donde te veo de la mano con aquella chica de cabellos castaños. Oye Adrien ¿recuerdas que te querías asegurar de que fuera feliz? Déjame decirte que mi felicidad estaba a tu lado, con aquellas conversaciones especiales, con aquellos inesperados encuentros, con aquella sonrisa que no tienes. Sabes Adrien, la felicidad siempre estará en nuestros recuerdos, porque tanto tú como yo somos tan sólo dos seres humanos rotos.

* * *

Yo escribo dependindo mi estado de ánimo y realmente esta historia refleja bastantes experiencias personales. Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
